Un Amour Interdit
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Luka est follement amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, mais n'a jamais osé lui avouer jusqu'à présent. Trouvera t-elle le courage de le faire? Ou prendra t-elle le risque de voir Miku lui échapper... Oneshot Yuri


Hello, peuple \o

C'est sur un coup de folie, vers une ou deux heure du matin, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce Oneshot. C'est mon tout premier, et c'est également la première fois que j'écris à la première personne, donc soyez indulgent, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment (surtout au niveau des accords de temps).

Cet OS est court, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira, de toute façon, il fallait bien que j'essaie d'en écrire un, un jour ou l'autre, et j'avais envie d'essayer de faire celui-ci comme ça x)

Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse juger, enjoy~

(Pardonnez moi pour les nombreuses fautes, mais il est actuellement 5h23 du matin, j'avais la flemme de relire, donc bon... xD)

* * *

><p>Depuis combien de temps maintenant, la regardais-je de cette façon… Depuis combien de temps trouvais-je que notre relation telle qu'elle était ne me suffisait plus… Je ne faisais pas attention avant, à ces longs cheveux cyans, qui balançaient dans la brise, à ses magnifiques yeux bleus aux reflets vers, qui me regardaient avec tellement d'admiration, à sa peau si claire, qui la rendait si fragile, à son magnifique rire, qui résonnait comme une douce mélodie dans ma tête. Non… avant, je ne la regardais pas comme ça…<p>

- Luka ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je n'avais jamais remarqué, avant, que sa présence m'était si importante, qu'elle m'était indispensable. Et pourtant, malgré toutes ces pensées, qui affluaient dans ma tête, je n'avais pas le droit, car c'était… ma meilleure amie.

- Tout va bien Miku, ne t'en fais pas.

Alors, depuis tout ce temps, je lui souris, et je m'enterre dans mon silence, dans la souffrance qui m'accable, car je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer. Est-ce donc juste, d'interdire d'aimer, juste parce que nous sommes toutes les deux des filles ? Suis-je destinée à la regarder dans l'ombre, sans jamais pouvoir la toucher, à observer tous ces garçons, lui tourner autour, créant en moi une colère sans pareil ? Je ne veux pas de ça…

C'est sa voix, qui me tira de mes pensées. J'avais probablement commencé à rêvasser alors que je la regardais profiter de l'eau et du soleil. J'avais décidé d'inviter quelques amis chez moi, Kaito ainsi que Meiko, de personnes de notre age. Notre première année au lycée était enfin terminée, et nous avions décidés de profiter des vacances du mieux qu'on pouvait, alors… rien de mieux qu'un après-midi autour de la piscine. Je pensais vraiment que ça me changerai les idées, mais non, je suis incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à elle, et je suis incapable de défaire mon regard de son corps… Pourquoi était-ce si difficile…

- Aller Luka, viens te baigner avec nous !

Elle venait de m'attraper le bras, pour me tirer au bord de l'eau. Rien qu'au contact de sa main sur ma peau, je me sentais frissonner, et mon cœur palpitait déjà irrégulièrement. Et moi, je ne faisais que sourire, alors qu'à l'intérieur, ça faisait juste mal… Pourtant, chaque seconde que je passais avec elle était un moment de pur bonheur, mais à chaque fois, mes pensées se concentrait sur cet amour qui m'était interdit, me rappelant sans cesse que je ne serait jamais rien d'autre que sa meilleure amie. Cette situation était tellement cruelle… Si seulement j'étais née avec le corps d'un homme, alors, j'aurai le droit, tout comme _lui_ par exemple… a le droit. Avec ses cheveux et ses yeux bleus, il avait l'allure d'un prince. En plus, il fallait avouer qu'il était très charismatique, assez pour séduire un bon nombre de filles. C'était mon ami, et pourtant, il créait tellement de jalousie en moi… à chaque fois qu'il la touchait… Je ne semblait pourtant pas être la seule, dans cette situation. Miku venait de me traîner dans l'eau, et Kaito nous avait rejoins. Meiko quant à elle semblait préférer rester au bord de la piscine. Mais quand je regardais dans ses yeux, je pouvais y discerner comme une sorte de… tristesse. Ressentait-elle pour ce garçon, la même chose que je ressentais pour ma meilleure amie ?

Je n'eut pas le temps de me poser cette question trop longtemps, que je me retrouvas entièrement plongé sous l'eau, en sentant de frêles bras m'entourer par la taille. J'aurai pu reconnaître Miku, dans n'importe quelle situation… Elle était toujours énergique, toujours souriante, toujours heureuse... vraiment… tellement que parfois, je me disais que… la vie était peut-être parfaite comme elle l'était là. Et pour rien au monde, il ne faudrait la changer. Je me sentais tellement égoïste, de vouloir qu'elle ne soit qu'à moi, et à personne d'autre. Je remontai à la surface de l'eau, et la première chose que j'entendis, c'était son rire, près de mes oreilles, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je nagea alors sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à atteindre un le bord de la piscine, où je pris appuis. Miku ne m'avait pas suivit, elle était restée avec Kaito… ils étaient amis, après tout, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Soudain, le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus changea. J'étais peut-être à plusieurs mètres d'eux, mais j'arrivais à le discerner très nettement. Il se passait quelque chose. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas entendre un des traîtres mots qu'ils échangeaient. Surtout qu'il était en train de lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille. Je bouillonnais de colère à cet instant. Il n'avait pas le droit, non, personne n'avait le droit ! Mon sourire forcé cachait la douleur que je ressentait, en sentant mon cœur se briser en un millier de morceaux. Je ne put retenir une larme roulée le long de ma joue… c'était bien la première fois, que ça arrivait en public. Heureusement pour moi, l'eau de la piscine dissimulait très bien cette perle de souffrance qui avait décidé de se montrer. Je détournai le regard, c'en était trop… Je fut assez surprise, lorsque j'aperçu la brune regarder péniblement mes deux autres amis. Je ne m'étais pas trompée… L'amour… c'était tellement douloureux…

La fin de la journée approcha finalement, et l'après-midi avait été plutôt épuisante. Après avoir observé Kaito et Miku se comporter bizarrement, j'avais préférée sortir de l'eau, et retourner m'allonger au soleil. Elle n'avait pas besoin de moi… après tout, elle l'avait déjà _lui_… La jalousie, la colère, la peine… je ne savais même pas quel sentiment dominait les autres…

Ma colère s'apaisa tout de même, lorsque deux de mes amis rentrèrent chez eux. Kaito et Meiko étaient voisin, donc ils rentraient toujours ensemble. Quant à Miku, comme à son habitude lorsque l'on faisait des party l'après midi, elle restait tout le temps un peu plus avec moi, juste… nous deux…

Je me retournai après avoir saluer mes amies, pour la trouver du regard. Elle était là, juste à quelques mètres de moi, et me regardait en souriant, comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Si seulement elle savait… à quel point c'était dur… Il n'y avait qu'une serviette qui couvrait son corps, cachant son maillot de bain deux pièces. C'est a peine si j'osais regarder, de peur de mon regard trop insistant ne lui mettent la puce à l'oreille. Alors, je préférais m'asseoir sur une chaise longue, et regarder ailleurs.

- Luka, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Ces mots attirèrent ma curiosité, et pourtant, je me doutais un peu de ce qu'elle allait dire. Je la vis s'approcher de moi, en souriant, toujours, encore… elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de sourire, ça la rendait tellement plus rayonnante.

- C'est à propos de Kaito, il m'a dit quelque chose d'assez… intéressant tout à l'heure. Tu savais qu'il craquait pour Meiko ?

Quoi ? Alors c'était ça, ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'oreille ? Je restait bouche bée, trop abasourdit par ce que je venais d'entendre, moi qui pensais qu'en fait, il se passait quelque chose entre eux, j'étais loin de m'imaginer quelque chose comme ça. Cela me rassura, énormément, et me calma un peu. Mais je savais très bien que si ce n'était pas Kaito, alors, ce serait probablement un autre… je ne pourrai pas y échapper, c'était certain.

- Ahlala, l'amour est parfois, surprenant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Ses mots… elle ne se rendait pas comptes à quels points je savais très bien tout cela, après tout, j'étais tombée amoureuse de ma meilleure amie, si ce n'était pas surprenant… ça. Je ne sus quoi lui répondre, mon cœur venait de s'emballer subitement, alors qu'elle continuait à me fixer, et que mes joues commençaient à s'empourprer. Je devais lui dire, c'était maintenant, maintenant ou jamais ! Mais comment ? Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à faire que de saisir son bras, et de la tirer vers moi, ce qui la fit tombée sur mes genoux. Elle continuait à sourire, comme amusée, bien qu'un peu surprise, mais ça ne semblait pas la dérangée. Après tout, nous étions si complices…

Je plongea alors son mes yeux dans les siens, pendants quelques secondes, et approcha mes lèvres de son visages. Je ne pouvais plus reculer, et c'était d'ailleurs trop tard. Mes lèvres touchaient déjà les siennes. Je sentais mon corps trembler de peur de sa réaction, et pourtant j'avais de plus en plus chaud. Avais-je vraiment osé faire cela ? C'est à peine si je le réalisais…

- Luka ?

- Tu as raison, Miku, l'amour est parfois surprenant…

Elle me regardait avec des yeux ébahit, et mon visage était encore tellement près du sien que je sentais son souffle chaud caresser ma peau. Ses yeux m'hypnotisaient, et elle ne bougeait pas. Je ne put m'empêcher de recommencer mon geste, c'est comme si ses lèvres me suppliaient de les embrassées encore et encore, jusqu'à n'en plus finir, alors je m'exécuta. Je les pressai tendrement, puis l'envie étant trop forte, je pris le risque de glisser ma langue dans sa bouche. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, le contact de sa langue avec la mienne m'enivrait comme jamais, et plus je l'embrassait, plus l'envie de continuer était forte. Et soudain, mon cœur explosa… ou du moins, si il avait pu, il l'aurait fait. Miku venait de passer ses deux bras derrière ma nuque, tandis que sa langue venait à son tour caresser la mienne. Je n'en revint pas, c'était tellement… indescriptible. Je passa à mon tour mes bras autour de sa taille, et la rapprocha un peu plus de moi. Je pouvais sentir sa peau contre la mienne, sa peau qui semblait… bouillante, ou peut-être était-ce la mienne. Enfin, le souffle commençant à me manquer, je consentis malgré mon envie à quitter ses lèvres…

- Si tu savais depuis quand j'attendais ça, Luka…

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un aller retour dans ma poitrine, avais-je réellement bien entendu ? Je n'en revenais pas, ce que j'espérais depuis maintenant si longtemps et qui semblait pourtant impossible… Un rêve qui venait tout juste de se réaliser.

- Je t'aime…

Ses trois mots qu'elle me souffla à l'oreille me restèrent gravées pour toujours, ses trois mots que je m'empressai de lui rendre… Et depuis ce jour, notre relation ne fut plus jamais comme avant. Je vivais un rêves, ou plutôt… Nous vivions un rêve, un long et doux rêve interminable, un rêve qui aujourd'hui n'a toujours pas pris fin.


End file.
